


He's the tear in my heart!

by Frenchbaguetteisfrench



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbaguetteisfrench/pseuds/Frenchbaguetteisfrench
Summary: Hunk is driving Keith to the group event, which is about an hour away, and he becomes aware.





	He's the tear in my heart!

A thing that Hunk noticed while his hands steered the car down winding country lanes, the GPS instructing him on directions as his headlights lit the way, was that Keith didn't talk much. He liked to listen to music in the car, and that was cool, except every so often he would take his headphones off for a couple of minutes and there's be an awkward silence. Was he allowed to speak? They never really had trouble interacting, they were pretty close but even so he was wary. He looked to the side, glancing at him every few moments.

"It's nice that Shiro's introducing us to his fiance, finally." He laughed a bit, taking a turn. Keith hummed.

"Can't believe he kept it a secret from us." He muttered, facing the window. Hunk sighed.

"Come on buddy, you can't really blame him. We are a bit to handle." He shrugged, eyes trained on the road ahead.

"Yeah I can blame him and I will. You're way too kind hearted Hunk." He softened as he said his name, leaning further into the seat. Hunk sipped some coffee, peering into the darkness. He looked over again, and Keith was curled up in the seat, his headphones still off. He cleared his throat, gauging a reaction. He didn't receive one, so he chuckled lightly to himself.

"He asleep already. Well, it's a long ride." He shrugged, talking to himself. He pulled into the side of the road, leaning back into the car, grabbing his jacket. He draped it around Keith, it was big compared to the lean male. He stroked his hair for a moment before retracting his hand, following the GPS on his phone. It began to ring, and he answered it, following the map.

"Hey! You guys gonna be long? Thanks for picking up Keith by the way."  Shiro's voice broke the tranquility of the car. He hissed slightly.

"Shh, Keith's sleeping. You should see him, he looks pretty cute. But yeah, we're about 40 minutes away and we're gonna take a small break to eat. So I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. Shiro laughed.

"Aw, you guys would be so cute!" He heard Allura say and he chuckled.

"Nah, he wouldn't see me that way." He shook his head, laughing at the idea of it.

"You're a catch dude!" He heard Lance pipe in. Ah, so Lance was already there. 

"Yeah yeah, anyways I better go. Don't wanna wake up sleeping beauty, plus I'm having trouble concentrating as it is." He rolled his eyes. Lance snorted. 

"We'll see you love birds soon, dont get any ideas along the way. Drive safe!" Allura ended the call, and silence engulfed him once more. He slotted in a CD, ACDC courtesy of Lance's sister, Veronica. He played it lowly, humming along to it. His voice cracked as he hummed, but Keith found it amazing. Ah yes, Keith. The little fucker had been awake the whole time, he wrapped the hoodie around him tighter, it smelt of oil and baked goods, and it was big and warm and his heart was ba-thumping. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would swallow him whole.

 

"Keith?" Keith woke up to a sweet voice beckoning, warm lights and warm hands on him, shaking gently and when he opened his eyes, violet met Hunk's honeyed gaze and he felt his heart leap into motion.

"What?" He spoke with some weird urgency, speech fast paced. Hunk had that adorable look on his face, the gentle look.

"Food, come on." Keith looked out the window, the McDonalds logo looming overhead.

"I don't have money, let me sleep." He turned back into his curled up ball, but Hunk stopped him with his big hands, turning him to face him.

"Too late, I paid. Thank me when you've eaten." He gives a sly wink that sets his body a tingling. He looks forward and sure enough, a happy meal is sitting there. He begins to speak but is cut off.

"Ketchup burger, vanilla milkshake with a side of chicken nuggets just the way you like it." He recites, delving into his own burger, which had toppings galore. He smiled to himself, unpackaging the burger and the two ate in silence for a moment before Hunk began rambling on about his science project. Keith didn't mind, he loved the way Hunk kept the conversation going and he loved the fact that he wasn't annoyed by Keith's lack of response.

Hunk began fiddling with his Polaroid Instax.

"So I was thinking of taking one of the lenses from here as well as the battery and maybe they'll fit properly into the mainframe? It's a risk but a calculated one." He explained, cocking his head. Keith opened the toy, the theme was National Geography and Keith had only gotten turtles. He opened it and saw it was a Hippo and smiled brightly. He saw the flash of a light and turned to Hunk, still smiling as another flash went off.

"Oh man, Keith, you're adorable buddy." He giggled, shaking the photo. Keith flushed red and leaned against him, finishing off his food. 

"You're more adorable than me. You've made my night ten times better, so thanks." He nods, a solemn look on his face. Hunk grins.

"You know it's always a delight to drop you places when your bike isn't working~"He teased. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Red and she's a bit temperamental but she's amazing." He pouts.

"Fair fair!" He laughs, and he shakes when he laughs, vibrating with joy.

"But, still stands. I love taking you out and hanging out with you." He smiles in a forced kind of way and Keith gulps.

"Hunk, I'm...Thank you." He rubs his neck.

"I just said it's fine! Though I do have to say sorry buddy." He's still smiling but it's nervous.

"About what?" He faces him properly.

"Well, I was flirting with you a lot when we first met and you didn't notice. And you just wanted a friendship, I mean who would want to date me anyways-" Keith stops him.

"What are you talking about? I would. I um, will, if you'd like that?" Hunk goes red and hugs him tightly.

"I'd love that..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunk, as much as I love you, you need to let go or we'll be late!!!"

"Sorry!"


End file.
